Do You Still Love Me?
by PhoenixWish
Summary: Third challenge for ImagineClan! If silence filled your whole world, not even the battle cry of your Clanmates came to you, what would you do? Meet Cloudkit, a deaf white kit, who has to learn the struggles of being different. His sister will find a way to help him, though will it be enough?


Beautiful lights shot across the pitch black sky, almost like it was a claw, shredding the dark with light. Two cats were the only ones awake, in this otherwise peaceful Clan. everyone was asleep; the leader sleeping in her den with her mate, the warriors and deputy snoring away in their den, the apprentices shuffling in their nests, the Medicine cats slumbering away in their grass covered den, and the Queens, purring away as their kits snuggled against their mothers. No voices could be heard from either of two, though scuffles on the ground sounded through the quiet camp. Ears and tails flicked in response to one another.

A flick of the right year, two flicks of the tail, and one scuffle.

Scuffle on the ground, a flick of the tail, pause, and then a flick of the right ear.

This is how two siblings communicated; one deaf, the other trying to get the deaf sibling to be able to connect with the Clan again. This is Cloudkit, the deaf sibling, and Robinkit, the one her mother always choose over Cloudkit. Robinkit was the one with no defects, so her mother loved her the most, thinking that raising a deaf kit would be too hard and too tedious. Robinkit disagreed. She devised up an idea on how to get Cloudkit back to believing in himself, and not have to worry about not being able to communicate with other cats. The she-kit taught her brother her plan, when he first awake, meaning that it would be easier for him to learn.

Sure, it was kind of hard from going to talking with her movements, to talking with her voice, and vice versa; sometimes she accidentally started scuffling her paws on the ground, "talking" to her friends, and sometimes she talked to her brother. Though Robinkit made sure that it worked, she didn't want her brother feeling all alone in this big world.

Robinkit flicked her ear at her brother, and scuffed her right paw on the ground twice. _What are you thinking?_

Cloudkit glanced back at her, seeing the motion in the corner of his eyes, and flicked his tail across the ground so it swept to his paws and swept back, then scuffed his right paw, then left paw, pause, then a flick of the left ear. _Wishing on the stars. I'm hoping it comes true._ A small smile appeared on Cloudkit's features, and he cocked his head to the  
side, waiting her response.

Robinkit's left ear flicked, the a swish of the tail, the a flick of the left ear. _What did you wish for?_

Cloudkit's smile turned sad, and he gazed up at the stars. For a couple of minutes, he was quiet, before he turned back to his sister. His movements were slow, as he communicated with his older sister. Flick of the paw upwards, kneed of the two paws, and a flick of the ear. _I wish momma loved me._

Robinkit blinked slowly, her mind not grasping what he meant by that. Only a flick of the ear was necessary. _Oh..._

Cloudkit continued to smile, though it now looked strained. For a couple of moments, the two kits stood in silence, watching the stars shoot across the sky, before Cloudkit moved. Swish of his tail, flick of his left ear, then a scuffle on the ground. _I don't blame momma, I'm not like you; I'm defected..._

Robinkit frowned and shook her head vigorously, a little annoyed that he thought so lowly of himself. Her left paw scuffed against the dirt ground, then her right, and finally, a flick of her tail. _That's not true, and you know it!_

Cloudkit cocked his head to the side, considering his older sister, before sliding his left paw to the left, then a series of flicks from his right ear. _What do you mean?_

Flick of the tail to the right, forward scuff of the left paw, two flicks of the left ear, then one flick of the right, was all Robinkit need to say. _You're fine the way you are; if momma doesn't love you, then she's a mousebrain._ The she-kit paused, and "talked" again, interrupting what Cloudkit was going to say. Left scuff, then left scuff, flick of the tail to the right, then two flicks of the left ear and right. _You're not defected, you're just different from the others._

A frown appeared on Cloudkit's face. And he replied with a quick flick of the tail two times, pause, then a flick of the left paw, two scuffles from the right, then a flick of the ear. _Different isn't always good. I mean, look at everyone else, they're all normal and happy._

The ginger she-kit narrowed her eyes slightly, getting more annoyed at the fact he wasn't seeing it. Shuffle of the two paws together, flick of the ear, then two swishes of the tail was her reply. _Yes, but their lives are so monotonous; look at you, you're learning how to talk without actually talking!_

Cloudkit sighed silently and gazed up at the stars. Robinkit stared at her younger brother for a moment, before flashing her eyes up at the stars again. It was true, no matter how many times Robinkit told her mother she should stop favoring her, the two kit's mother kept on ignoring Cloudkit, saying he was illegitimate. It made the ginger she-kit wonder how hard it must've been for Cloudkit to understand that his own mother, who was supposed to love and support her kits, hated him.

Finally, the white tom flicked his tail and flicked his left ear then right ear. _No matter, I still wished she did. _Robinkit let out a sad sigh, though couldn't be heard from Cloudkit, and she leaned into him, sadness almost choking her. It pained Robinkit to see her brother look down upon himself like that, but the ginger she-kit tried as hard as she could to see him see the brighter side of life. Hopefully, he would.

That was all Robinkit _could_ do; hope for the best, and wait to see what happened.


End file.
